kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Kpop Wiki:Image policy
The image policy for Kpop Wiki outlines the rules and guidelines for images uploaded and used here. General * Images should come from official sources only (eg. artist's website, social media etc.), not fan sites and personal accounts. * When uploading a new image, please do not overwrite an existing one unless it is to replaced with a higher quality version. * Fanart, self-created/edited images, memes, screenshots are not allowed on the articles. They can be however be added and used on your user page. * Unused images can be cleaned up and deleted. * Images that are identified as spam or vandalism will be deleted promptly. Usage * Images should be placed in their respective articles and/or galleries. ** Group photos should stay in the group's main article/gallery (same goes for individuals) ** For subunits/units, they should be placed accordingly to how they are promoted (eg. PRISTIN V photos in their own article, unit teasers for a full group comeback (eg. LABOUM) in the group's article. * When included in the main article body, images should be scaled down to either thumbnail size or 200px wide. * An image should only appear once in an article. Uploading 'Naming' When , please use a descriptive name for easy identification and use. If a reader comes across a photo they want know more about, its name will help them to finding similar content online. It also makes it easier for the editor too! An image should consist the following: Group name → name of individual → name of release (eg. album/single's name, magazine's name etc.) → image type (eg. teaser photo, concept photo, promo photo, pictorial etc.) Examples: * Girls' Generation Taeyeon Gee teaser photo.png * Taeyeon This Christmas Winter is Coming promo photo.png ** Note: Because she is promoting as a soloist, there's no need to mention her group's name. Other examples: * Good: ** File:Girls' Generation Lion Heart group promo photo.png ** File:BIGBANG MADE album cover.png ** File:TWICE Nayeon TWICEcoaster Lane 2 promo photo 2.png ** File:Red Velvet Yeri's birthday Instagram post (March 5, 2017).png *** Note: For SNS images, the SNS website and the date of posting should be indicated as well. * Bad: ** File:Example.jpg ** File:123456.jpg ** File:Tumblr-oelik14wmlg2wshp4gylsl.jpg ** File:G-Dragon.jpg ** File:I Got A Boy promo photo.jpg Images that do not meet the criteria may be removed and the user will be notified on how to upload the correct version. NOTE: Due to Wiki technical restrictions, the symbols (# < > [ ] { } |) can not be included in the name. 'Quality' * Images should be in decent quality (at least 360p) as they are preferred over low resolution and bad quality images. * PNG is the preferred image file format as JPG tends to be lower quality, pixelated and grainy. * GIFs can be uploaded but only for usage on a user's page (unless a teaser itself is a gif). * Photos with unofficial/large news watermarks or subtitles are not acceptable and will be deleted. 'Categories' * Images should be categorized with an appropriate category. ** Eg. A photo of Taeyeon should include the category Category:Taeyeon to group files related to the artist together. Galleries *Galleries should have images related to the subject. Acceptable images include teasers, promotional, pictorials and CFs. For more info on how to create galleries, please check out here. *There is a limit of 25 photos on a main article gallery to avoid cluttering. If there are more, a separate article should be created. ** Eg. Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Gallery from Jisoo (BLACKPINK) *Images should be placed into their respective sections: ** Promotional (Teasers, concepts from promotional cycle) ** Pictorial (CF/magazine photoshoots, media outlets) ** SNS (with [[Kpop Wiki:Image policy#SNS|'restrictions']]) ** Miscellaneous (Behind the scenes, official logo, merchandise etc.) *'Please use the wikitext layout provided below for galleries': Gallery Example1.png|This is a caption Example2.png|This is a caption Example3.png|This is a caption Example4.png|This is a caption *Images should have an accompanying caption as well to describe the context of the photo. SNS * Only photos with relevance and importance should be included: ** Award wins ** Concert/live performances ** Backstage/fan-meets ** Anniversaries ** Holiday greetings ** With other celebrities * Private life photos like normal selfies, something that does not tie with a certain event, are not acceptable and can be deleted. * Source of image should be from an official SNS account, not fan account. * The section is limited to 20 photos. Additional help * If you are unsure on something or need clarification, please send a message to the Wiki's admin. Category:Policy